Garaa's Repentance
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: The triquil to Nobody Knows The Truth. Two girls from the past of someone Garaa killed seek him out to avenge the death. Fleeing to Konoha, Garaa learns more about the lives he has destroyed…The sidestories should help make things clear for you, as well.
1. Prologue

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER ONE

Prologue

Two girls on horses rode their way across the desert plains towards Suna. They were both in their teen years, and wore robes with darker grey camo print on the high collars. One of them looked to be about eighteen years old; she had dark brown hair and hawk eyes. She had dark red war paint over her left eye, and wore a black headband with a silver protector, with a small musical note – symbolizing that she was from the Village Hidden In The Sound. Her robes were a dark grey. She rode a tall silvery-grey mare, and appeared to be hearing a sound that only she could hear – she kept on humming under her breath every so often.

Her counterpart was silent though, and appeared to be in deep though. She was a lovely-looking girl, about seventeen years old, with long black hair that flowed gently down her back. Her eyes were very special – they were the palest of blues, like ice, but with flecks of darker blue. Whilst her friend's skin was slightly tanned, blue-eyes had pale skin, as white as porcelain. She was wearing almost all black, and had a long white ribbon trailing from her hair. She had no bandanna in sight, and so it was impossible to tell which village she was from. She was staring down at the pure white mane of her horse, as clouds of sand were kicked up from both horse's hooves.

Both girls, aside from the Sound Ninja's occasional humming, had been travelling in silence for eighteen long nights, only stopping to feed their horses and bathe. Their system was sure-fire – one would sleep, whilst the other rode along and kept watch. They never stopped to rest, for fear they would be captured.

By whom – or by _what_ – the girls daren't think. They both hailed from well away from their destination in Suna; in a small village that neither girl came from, but both had been living there for some time now, the number of years gone by was lost on them. It was a called Degarashi Port – both girls remembered coming to there on a boat, but had been half unconscious and drugged at the time by an unknown enemy. They had woken up on a beach. When they had come around, it was as if their fates had already been decided, and everything had simply fallen into place. They had no idea why they were brought there.

But they still knew who they were, and where they had both come from – and why they were close to each other.

That night, however, something else had changed in their lives – a Spirit Guide in the form of a black raven had informed the girls of the change that had ripped apart their lives. The Sound Kunoichi had hardened, becoming the stronger of the two, whilst her friend had simply fallen apart, because she didn't see how she could cope.

Both girls knew who to blame.

Both girls knew who to blame – there was, in fact, two to blame (three, really), but only one was within easy reach.

And that was the one the girls sought out now, as they rode side-by-side across the sands.

Perhaps it would be bloody. They were used to blood.

Perhaps somebody would die. They were used to _that_ too.

Perhaps – no…they would _definitely_ achieve their goal.

Avengement was sweet…

They were avengers.


	2. What Does White Sound Like?

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER TWO

What Does White Sound Like?

The Sound Ninja stopped humming, and said: "Hey, wake up and look up ahead will ya?"

Her friend lifted her head gently – she hadn't even realised that she had dozed off. Her pretty blue eyes focused in the dim evening light – the sun was going down. At first she saw nothing – but then her own eyes picked up what her friend's sharper eyes had.

"Is that the entrance?" She whispered.

The Sound Ninja nodded, and smiled a small smile. "Somebody dies tonight, Sister."

The other girl attempted a small smile back at her. "You have been studying Sand's customs – Sister."

The Sound Ninja laughed. "Ha ha ha! Remember, at a time you _were_ like my sister!"

Blue eyes nodded slightly. "I still like to believe that I _am_."

Hawk eyes reached over and clasped her hands. "Nothing else will change, I can promise you that."

Blue eyes glanced down at her pale hand in the hand of her tanned counterpart, and squeezed it gently. "I hope so." She said softly, meeting the gaze of her best friend.

The Sound Ninja coughed, and took her hand back. "Come on, I'll race ya a little ways!" She cried, kicking her horse into a fast gallop.

"Hey!" Porcelain skin gasped, taken by surprise. Her horse needed no encouragement – horses were born to race each other, and the great white animal soon caught up to the silvery-grey mare, galloping steadily alongside her.

"Come on sister, smile a little bit!" The Sound Ninja called, laughing.

Her friend smiled back, and said: "I am trying, I really am!"

When they had gotten within one hundred metres of the entrance to the Hidden Sand Village, the two girls slowed their horses down to a slow trot, rising in their saddles in time to the two-beat gait.

As they had guessed would be, there was a group of highly-trained-looking ninjas guarding the entrance, and they had just spotted the girls and their horses.

The Sound Ninja dismounted quickly, jumping softly to the ground and handing the reins to her still mounted friend.

"I'll take care of this." She softly said, and without another word, took off, running swiftly and silently over the sand.

The other girl couldn't see what was happening, but she could guess as much, as she saw a bright flash of light, that was quickly replaced by darkness.

It was all over within a few seconds of the Sound Ninja leaving.

When she heard her friend's low whistle, the pale girl deemed the situation safe, and cantered the horses up to the entrance to the Hidden Sand Village.

When she got there, she wasn't at all surprised to see the bodies of the dozen men stuck to the walls of the cliff-face.

"Did you…???" She asked, as her friend mounted her horse once again.

The Sound Ninja shook her head. "No, don't worry. I only stunned them. Remember sister, we'll be doing our fair share of killing tonight, if all goes to plan."

Blue eyes filled with worry, and painted red lips trembling, the white faced rider on her white horse followed her friend into the narrow canyon.


	3. The Attempt

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER THREE

The Attempt

Garaa stood on the balcony overlooking the Hidden Sand Village, his eyes clear and peaceful. For once in his stressful life he felt at absolute ease – although something kept on nagging his mind…and what was it?

Maybe he missed his siblings?

Temari was visiting her boyfriend, Shikamaru, in Konoha. She had been gone for well over a week, and wouldn't be back for another three days now.

Kankurou had only just left. Unlike with his sister; Garaa didn't exactly know _where_ his older brother had gone, just that he was off somewhere with that new girlfriend of his. Well, not exactly new – he and Emma had met years ago, before the Chunnin Exams, under very extreme circumstances. They had been separated for nearly three years, before being happily reunited later on, on Emma's home planet. She and her best friends Kai and Mari (the latter two whom were in the Hidden Leaf Village, no doubt with their friends) had journeyed back through the rift between their two worlds, and would now be staying with them forever. Oh, and Kankurou and Emma had a bird, a talking parrot called Jaws, which annoyed the hell out of Garaa.

Garaa had to admit that he was relieved – for his brother and friends that is. Garaa and Mari had had their share of arguments and Kai and he were always locking horns whenever they all got together for Christmas/birthdays/Easter/new year or, when they wanted a few extra holidays thrown in, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, Tet and Ramadan - but they [Garaa and Kai had started to resolve their differences. Kankurou and Emma had helped a lot. The two of them were so much in love that it was almost scary, the way they could practically read each others minds, and seemed to trust each other more then anybody else in the world(s).

Trust…

A small smile played on Garaa's lips. There was something he was still learning how to do.

A sound in his room behind him made him half turn, sharp eyes searching the once safe-feeling boundaries of his bedroom. There was nothing there, but the nagging feeling in his stomach seemed to be growing. If Jaws was home, then it would have been okay. But Jaws was somewhere out there with Emma and Kankurou.

Cursing himself for letting his thoughts cloud over his better judgement – of _course_ everything was too quiet tonight – Garaa turned around – and came face-to-face with a woman.

It was the Sound Ninja from the desert. She was staring at Garaa with utter loathing in her golden eyes, and in her hand was a katana – not standard weapons for a Sound Ninja, but it seemed to suit her perfectly, as Garaa stared into those hateful eyes.

For a while, neither one of them spoke.

Garaa felt Shukaku stir within him, and mentally cursed the demonic beast for even _thinking_ of attacking the girl.

**She's going to kill us!** The Sand Demon snarled.

_Not if I can help it…_ Garaa managed to shush the beast, before refocusing his attention on the girl.

There was something about her that looked eerily familiar, as if he had seen her somewhere before. And the hate in her eyes…it chilled Garaa to the bone. There was a haunting deepness to her hate – she _was_ going to kill him, or at least she would die trying to.

"Who are you?" Garaa asked her.

"Don't you know?" She had a mocking sort of voice, and even Garaa couldn't help but feel annoyed with her.

He shook his head. "I have to say no."

Her eyes flashed. "Then that'll be the last word you ever say!" And she lunged at him.

Garaa's sand immediately leapt to his defence – but this girl was _fast_.

_Of course…_ Garaa realised, as the girl's image became a blur around him. _She's from the Hidden Sound Village – she moves faster then the speed of sound!_

"I move faster then the speed of sound!" The girl's voice echoed Garaa's own thoughts. "And so, it's only a matter of time before…"

Those words…

FLASH!

The blade of her sword cut into Garaa's chin.

She moved back, looking triumphant, until she realised that Garaa had activated his sand shield – just in time.

She cursed under her breath, a harsh word, before moving in for the kill again.

Garaa's eyes could barely keep up with her, as she came closer and closer to hitting him.

Suddenly she jumped backwards, sheathed her sword at her leg, and began to move her hands in the hand-signs for a jutsu.

Garaa could barely keep up with her, as her hands flashed before his very eyes.

He felt a strange tingling in his body, one that he had never felt before, which was soon replaced by a pain he could only just begin to describe.

The girl's smile grew wider and more evil-looking, as she picked up her sword again.

Garaa had just enough time to notice the dark red paint over her left eye, and the bandages wrapped around her wrists, before another wave of pain coursed through his entire body.

A low whistle pierced through the night.

The Sound Ninja stopped in her tracks, cursing again under her breath, before waving her hand, and the pain inside Garaa's own body immediately ceased.

"What the…???" He muttered, as the girl glared at him.

"This isn't finished." She snapped. "I warn you, Tanuki Eyes, I _will_ be back! And I _will_ finish the job when I return!"

She leapt backwards, flipping over in mid-air, and disappearing beneath the balcony.

Garaa ran to its edge and peered over it, in time to see the mysterious assassin gallop away on the back of a grey horse. A second figure rode beside her on a white horse.

She turned around slightly, revealing a pale face and startling blue eyes, that stared into Garaa's own green ones.

Garaa gulped.

There was a mixture of emotions in her eyes.

That same deep hate…

And an eternal mourning…


	4. The Kazekage & KazeKid

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER FOUR

The Kazekage & Kaze-Kid

Garaa was _not_ going to stay in the Hidden Sand Village.

After the attempt on his life the night before, he had decided to pack up his things and visit his sister Temari in Konoha.

The men who had found him the previous night had agreed that leaving for awhile would be a good idea, because it would give him a break from all of his Kazekage duties that were stressing him out, and if he went straight away and told no one else what he was doing, then the assassin would probably not know where he had gone.

For his own safety, however, they would send one of their own men to accompany him to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Garaa agreed to this [even if Shukaku did not, and now he was standing at the entrance to the Hidden Sand Village, waiting for his travelling companion.

He had been sitting around on a dark brown desert horse, staring at the clouds, for some time now, before he saw another rider trotting towards him from the direction of the Hidden Sand Village.

At first, he could only make out the description of the horse – it was a funny-looking colour, white with black patches on it – a shade that didn't quite seem to fit its graceful and gentle physique.

Its rider, Garaa noticed when they stopped next to him, was a young boy, only about Garaa's age. His hair was covered up in a white head-dress that reminded Garaa of Baki's, and the boy was wearing an outfit similar to Garaa's, only in black.

He was also wearing a dark pair of sunglasses, that shielded his eyes from the bright sun, and reminded Garaa increasingly of Shino Aburame, of the Hidden Leaf Village, and he also had a black line painted across his nose.

Garaa couldn't help but saying: "You're late."

The boy, however much of a man he may have been, turned crimson. "S…sorry…" He stuttered, speaking in a rather raspy and high voice.

Garaa rolled his eyes. How old was this boy? Ten?

"I though they were going to be sending a _man_, not a little kid…" Garaa muttered, almost to himself, but the boy heard him.

He, if that was possible, turned even redder. "S…sorry…K…Kazekage-S…Sama…"

Garaa glanced over at him, and noticed how uncomfortable he looked. "Look, don't worry about it. And don't call me Kazekage-Sama – I don't really want anybody to know who I am. Just call me Garaa."

"S…sorry." The boy stammered. "G…Garaa-D…Dono. It is a p…pleasure to b…be escorting you t…to Konoha." His red lips seemed to tremble then, as if he was going to cry, and Garaa wondered how on earth he could have gotten such a strange escort.

"Do you know that way to the Hidden Leaf Village?" Garaa asked him.

The boy nodded. "I…I have t…travelled v…very much in t…the past f…few y…years…"

Garaa stared at him. "I don't recognise you." He put in, bluntly.

The boy sweatdropped. "B…because of t…the travelling…" He hastily said.

Garaa sighed, and pulled on the reins of his horse to turn the strong creature to face the open desert. He and the boy started their horses into a walk, and Garaa turned to the boy, and asked him the all-important question: "What's your name, kid?"

The boy fiddled with the mane of his spotted-coloured horse, before softly answering (so softly that Garaa could barely hear him): "I am called Kaze."


	5. Katabami Kinzan

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER FIVE

Katabami Kinzan

Garaa and Kaze travelled across the desert in silence, side-by-side and never once speaking to each other.

There was just nothing to say.

Garaa was thinking about his siblings/his predicament/his annoying travel guide/etc.

Kaze was thinking about…things…

Neither one looked at each other, until night began to fall.

Kaze cleared his throat. "Ahem…ahem…p…perhaps w…we should…r…rest…???"

Garaa didn't even look at him, as he replied: "I do not sleep. But if you are tired, then you may sleep."

Kaze's face looked surprised. "H…how c…come you do n…not sl…sleep?"

Now it was Garaa's turn to stare down at his horse's mane.

Kaze's face dawned with recognition. "Oh…is it Sh…Shukaku?"

Garaa barely even nodded.

Kaze continued to stare at him, as they made their way into the forests of the River Country.

It was night by the time they reached Katabami Kinzan – a village in the fog and haze, named after the gold mine near to there.

Garaa found himself pale and shaking almost by the time they reached an inn.

"G…Garaa-D…Dono?" Kaze asked him, as they dismounted. "Are you o…okay?"

Garaa tried to calm himself down, and attempted a small smile. "Sure, I'm fine, l…let's just go in."

The lady at the front desk was really nice, and showed them to a room with two single beds, and a separate bathroom.

She bowed to them, before leaving, and Garaa and Kaze looked around them in wonder.

The room was very nicely furnished, and Kaze went over and tested one of the beds.

"Th…this is really n…nice." Kaze said, as Garaa set down his things and sat on the other bed. "Umm…if you d…don't mind…I will t…take the first b…bath…okay???"

Garaa nodded, and Kaze stood up, and walked into the bathroom. Garaa watched him go – and wondered why his heart was pounding over another man…

In the bathroom, Kaze sighed with relief, and took off his head-dress. He placed it on the floor, before reaching up and untying the snow-coloured ribbon around his hair. The bun fell down to reveal a wave of raven-coloured hair, as the ribbon fluttered to the floor.

He was about to take off his sunglasses, when a thought occurred to him – _what if Garaa comes in?_

Kaze doubted that the Kazekage would be foolish enough to invade his travelling counterpart's privacy…but just to be sure, Kaze's clothes were off in a second, and he was relaxing in the warm waters of the bath before you could say 'Bob's Your Uncle'.

The water, which was a slight tea coloured and scented blend, washed over the teenager's aching body.

"Ah, that's better…" Kaze said, in a completely different voice.


	6. The Crow

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER SIX

The Crow

Garaa was sitting on his bed, staring out the window at the crescent moon outside. The moonlight fell upon the pale face of Kaze, whom was sleeping soundly in the bed next to Garaa's. It (the moonlight) was reflected from the darkness of Kaze's sunglasses – and Garaa felt another stab of annoyance.

Why was the boy still wearing those things? Why did he wear them in the first place?

_I wonder…_ Garaa thought, as he silently got off of the bed and crept over to the sleeping figure of Kaze. _What's underneath of them…?_

**Go on!** Shukaku urged him. **Go for it! Take the sunglasses off of him!**

_Quiet you!_ Garaa mentally snapped.

Shukaku shut up.

But, in the end, Garaa's curiosity got the better of him. Stretching out a hand, he gently clasped the sunglasses between his thumb and forefinger and, even more gently, he removed them partway from Kaze's face.

And Garaa stared down at the face of the most beautiful man he had ever seen…

No…not a man.

Kaze was woman.

Kaze was a beautiful woman.

Even the Sand Demon was shocked, as Garaa gently replaced the sunglasses on his newly discovered _female_ travel guide's face. Her eyes had been closed, and Garaa wished desperately to know what colour they were.

He stood there staring at Kaze – was that even _her_ name? – as if seeing her for the first time, in a whole new light…

No, wait; what _was_ that shaft of light coming from the window?

Slowly, very slowly, Garaa turned around.

A black crow sat on the windowsill, preening itself and emitting a strangely beautiful white light from all around it.

Garaa waited. This was no ordinary bird.

Young Kazekage? The crow had the voice of an old woman.

"Yes?" Garaa replied.

You must leave this village immediately. The crow said solemnly. You must no that you are no longer safe – and the next time you return to this village, you will be in great danger.

With that, the crow spread her wings and fluttered away, leaving Garaa standing perplexed and shaking in the room.

Turning around, he gently reached over and shook Kaze's shoulders.

The boy – sorry, _girl_ – woke up immediately.

"What is the matter?" She murmured, adopting her 'male' voice instantly.

Garaa turned from her, deciding _not_ to say he knew what she really was, and began to pack up his things. "We're leaving." He firmly said, as Kaze got out of the bed, and straightened out her head-dress.

The two of them went downstairs, and paid the night receptionist the proper amount of money. Their horses were tethered outside and, as they untied them and mounted, Garaa wondered briefly if Kaze's horse had been disguised. Was the graceful filly really fully black or fully white?

As they trotted away from the inn, Garaa also found himself wondering other things. For instance…

Who was Kaze _really_?

Was she a Sand Ninja?

If not, then where was Garaa's _real_ guide?

Why had she lied and pretended to be a boy?

The most important question of all, was…

Is she a threat to my life?


	7. Hidden Mist Ninjas

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hidden Mist Ninjas

Garaa and Kaze crossed the border into Fire Country that afternoon.

Garaa continued to stare at Kaze.

She had been asleep in the saddle for over nine hours, but was now beginning to wake up again.

He decided that he wanted to find out more about her.

"So, how long have you lived in the Hidden Sand Village?" Garaa asked her.

Kaze replied: "For m…many years."

She didn't stutter as much anymore – but she barely said anything, either.

"Who were your parents?" Garaa continued.

Kaze breathed out – was that a sigh?

"I…I never knew them." She murmured, staring down at her horse's neck. "I'm…I'm an orphan."

Garaa stared at her, until she picked up on it, and moved her horse into a faster trot.

Garaa trotted to catch up with her, as they entered a dense forest.

Now that Garaa knew she was a girl, he felt an unexpected sense to protect her.

Which was why he felt extremely uncomfortable when a dozen or so black-clad ninjas dropped down around them.

An ambush!

They were very formidable-looking. They wore black garments and…Garaa narrowed his eyes. Yes, he could see their headbands now.

They were Mist Ninjas.

From the Village Hidden In The Mist, of course.

Garaa waited.

The probable leader of the ninjas smirked. He was bald, with animal tattoos all over his head.

"I don't know who you are, but this is our part of the woods!" Be barked.

Kaze seemed to stiffen. _What the? Since when has Mist been in Fire Country?_

One of the ninjas was staring at Kaze.

"Oi, you! Lad!" He suddenly called.

Kaze turned to him.

"Take off those shades – I want to see your face when I kill you!" He yelled, and lunged at her with a katana.

Kaze didn't even flinch.

Suddenly, a huge wave of sand coursed up between the two of them.

Kaze turned to Garaa in shock.

His eyes were narrowed even more, as he said: "I haven't forgotten how to kill." He snarled.

Two more ninjas lunged at him, and another three lunged for Kaze.

"Well then just forget it!" Kaze yelled, as she leapt off of her horse and into the air. Spinning around in mid-air, she added: "Let _me_ deal with them, Garaa-Dono!" Her head-dress came off, and the ribbon fluttered to the ground, as her hair billowed out behind her. She landed on a large tree branch.

The attacking ninjas gasped and stopped, staring at her.

"Yikes!" One of the ninjas gasped. "He's a she!"

"And a pretty she at that!" Another one added, and his mate snickered.

"I heard that!" Kaze called. She reached up, and threw off her sunglasses. They clattered to the ground by Garaa's feet.

Kaze's startling blue eyes glared at them all – including Garaa. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a headband.

"Of course, I don't expect that kind of talk from members of my own village!" She cried, tying the black headband with the Hidden Mist Village symbol around her neck.

"What the…???" The Mist leader murmured. "Who is…???"

Kaze stared at them all. "You guys…" She whispered, and then she grinned. "Ever seen a piece of cartilage…" She added, in a louder voice. "Get turned into a weapon of mass destruction?"

Without even waiting for an answer, she held up her arms and said, very clearly: "Shikotsu Myaku!"

The long bones in her arms shot out, forming what could only be described as twin swords. The bones in Kaze's arms regenerated almost immediately, and she grabbed the two swords.

"I use sakabatô, so as not to be untrue to my Nindo!" Kaze cried. "But in this case, my Nindo can be slightly modified to fit the situation! Hiten Mitsurugi-ryû!"

The Mist Ninjas never stood a chance. They were on the ground unconscious and bleeding before they knew it, and Garaa and Kaze were on their horses and galloping away into the night.


	8. If Truth Must Be Told

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER EIGHT

If Truth Must Be Told…

Garaa stood by the river, facing Kaze.

Their horses grazed nearby, unawares of the tension building up between the two ninjas.

Garaa's mind was saying: You've got A LOT of explaining to do [young lady…

Garaa folded his arms across his chest and said: "Who are you?"

Kaze bowed her head shamefully, and replied: "If I tell you a little of myself, then you must promise not to ask too much else."

Garaa thought about this for a minute, before answering: "Fine."

Kaze sighed, and adjusted her sunglasses in her hands.

Now that Garaa could see her blue eyes, he found them familiar. Could she be???

But first things were first.

"That bloodline…was that Shikotsu Myaku?" Garaa questioned her, and she nodded.

"Isn't that a Kaguya bloodline trait?" Garaa wondered out loud. "I though all but one of them had been wiped out…"

Kaze said, softly: "All but two…my cousin Kimimaro, and myself." She straightened herself up slightly, and said: "My _real_ name is Kaguya Sore. I am one of the two last remaining members of the Kaguya Clan, but I was not exactly brought up as they were. I lived with my family until they turned against the rest of Mist, and were wiped out. I was only young at the time, and so was not involved in the actual fighting. I witnessed many a deaths, however, including that of my parents and brothers."

Garaa stared, bewildered. It was the most Kaze…sorry, Sore…had ever said in front of him.

"Anyways, after that, I remember very little of what happened to me." The graceful girl continued. "The next best thing that I can remember after that was meeting my foster family – including my brother and sister."

"Who are your foster family?" Garaa asked her.

Sore shook her head. "I can not tell you yet. They were Sound Ninja, I will tell you that, and the greatest friends I have ever had…I…have not had many friends other then them…" She added, blushing, and Garaa nodded knowingly.

"So, I lived with them until I was fourteen. Then, my foster brother and his team were summoned by L…somebody, and went and participated in the Chunnin Exams. I stayed behind with my foster sister but, a month later, we were both kidnapped and drugged by an unknown force. The next thing I remember is waking up on the shores of Degarashi Port, where a black crow with an old lady's voice told me that my foster brother had just been killed."

Garaa blinked. Could she be talking about…???

Tears were leaking from Sore's eyes. "I couldn't believe it. The bird showed me an image of his body, mutilated and quite dead, before leading me to my foster sister and showing her the same image. We held each other that night and sobbed, because of the heart-ache. She had lost her only brother and I…I…" Her voice was barely a whisper, as she managed to say: "I had lost the only man I had ever loved."

Garaa felt his heart shatter then. Not because she was crying – but because he knew _why_ she was crying.

She was crying because of _him_.

It was _his_ fault. He knew the ninja she was talking about. He knew him very well.

But wait…did that mean that Sore's foster sister was…???

"Looks like I came just in time!" A voice said from above, before a shadow dropped to the ground in front of them.


	9. Love Is Fickle

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER TEN

Love Is Fickle

Garaa's assassin stood before him, katana pointed straight at his chest, hawk-eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She was wearing exactly what she had been wearing the night she had tried to kill Garaa, and was smiling slightly.

Behind them all, a grey horse joined Sore's horse. It nudged the paint horse's neck, and the black paint came off on her nose.

Garaa cursed under his breath. Of course! Sore had been the one to warn the Sound Ninja of the guards coming! This was her foster sister…and the _real_ sister of…???

Garaa glared at her. "Who are you?" He softly said. His sand raised up threateningly behind him, as if to prove a point.

"Ha! You finally asked!" The Sound Ninja snapped. She tossed her dark brown hair over her shoulder, and replied: "My name is Kinuta Ai!"

Garaa's eyes opened wide. "Kinuta? As in…Kinuta Dosu?"

"That's right!" Ai's voice was sharp. "My brother whom, if you'll remember, was mercilessly ripped apart by you! The fate that I will now invoke upon you!"

Garaa couldn't believe it. These two girls had been family/friends of Kinuta Dosu…whom he _had_ in fact killed during the Chunnin Exams!

And now…

They wanted revenge…

Somewhere…

Emma's suddenly body suddenly jerked violantly, just as the camera flashed a picture.

The photographer cursed.

"Emi-Chan, what's wrong?" Kankurou asked her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Jaws the parrot mimiced.

Kankurou gave the bird a Look, but it didn't care.

Emma, wearing a pretty purple kimino, shuddered. "The picture…that picture…I…I need to…I need to see…Neji…"

Kankurou had learnt not to question his girlfriend's motives, even if Neji had tried to steal Emma away from him.

"Time to put that bird to good use." He muttered.

"Uh oh…" Jaws squawked.

Sore walked forward, regret in her eyes. "You shouldn't have killed him, Garaa-Dono. Didn't you know…???"

"That we would come and find you…" Ai's smile grew even larger.

"Eventually?" The girls finished together.

"You killed my only brother, and my training partner!" Ai cried.

"You slaughtered my only love – my soul mate!" Sore added.

"For Dosu-Kun!" Both girls cried, and pointed their swords at Garaa. "We will now kill you!"

And they lunged at him.

"STOP!" A voice screamed from somewhere in the bushes.

Ai and Sore gasped and landed about a foot away from Garaa, as three ninjas tumbled out of the bushes.

It was Temari, Shikamaru and Naruto!

"Garaa-Dono, are you okay?" Naruto asked him.

Garaa nodded, slightly, and turned back to the two girls before him.

"Who are you, and why were you attacking my brother?" Temari asked them.

Ai and Sore exchanged a glance.

Naruto stared at Ai. "You look like somebody I used to know…" He muttered.

"Good guess, blondie!" Ai snapped. "Tanuki-Eyes here killed my only brother, Kinuta Dosu! And I'm his sister, Ai!" She glared at Naruto. "Maybe I should call you whiskers instead!"

Naruto's hand crept towards his stomach, and recognition dawned over Sore's face.

She stepped forward and, very clearly he said: "Kyuubi."

Naruto immediately moved back (like how all Anime characters do) and said: "Yeah…how'd you know? And who are you?"

"One question will be answered." Sore said, sounding wise. She suddenly realised that everybody was staring at her, and she blushed. "I…I am Kaguya S…Sore." She gave Ai a Look that plainly said – _LET'S LEAVE_!

Ai nodded, and the two girls stepped backwards.

"Wait…" Shikamaru started, but both girls literally _bolted_. They had mounted their horses and galloped away before you could say 'Bob's Your Uncle'!

Sore turned around again, and stared at Garaa before disappearing into the trees.

Her eyes clearly read – _mourning_.

But something else was in her eyes, something Garaa realised he could put a name to, put a face to.

Gobi…

Gobi Kurasu…

A five-tailed Demon-Crow…

That old woman crow…

This young Mist Ninja…

One and the same now, or when it suited them?

Confusing thoughts bubbled up inside of Garaa's head, and he hit the ground in a dead faint.

**Meg: Hiya! Long time no-see! Hope you're all well! Are you confused yet?**

**Garaa: If so, then **_**good**_

**Meg: Now, now, be nice. They're going to be even **_**more**_** confused when we start introducing the side-stories. Stay tuned!**


	10. The 'Inura' House

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The 'Inura' House

_I didn't do this yet, but I don't own Naruto. I only own (so far in this fan fic) Emma, Mari, Kai, Jaws (not the shark),Sore and Ai, and also that old lady, Gobi Karasu and Tatsujuu (Emma's demon). That is all…_

Just a quick recap of who's who and who's where…the ones in bold are mine, mine, they're _all mine_…sorry, it was a Medusa moment…

Kankurou, the brother of Garaa and Temari and Emma's boyfriend, he'd do absolutely _anything_ for Emma

**Emma, Kankurou's girlfriend and the best friend of Mari and Kai, who likes art, singing and horses, and is a Genin sand ninja**

**HEIGHT: 5'0"**

**HAIR: Wood brown with natural highlights**

**EYES: Leaf-green/hazel-green**

**KEY POINTS:**

**. She has a scar on her neck and various other scars**

**. She's host to the demon called Tatsujuu**

**. Her Jutsus are MASUIKI, (the travelling Jutsu) and BUNRAKU (the puppet-strings Jutsu, shared with Kankurou)**

**. She can also be known as Amme (Rain)**

**Jaws, Emma's pet bird, which sings, talks and carries mail, and is named after a Venus Flytrap that Kankurou **_**ate**_**… (Later, you'll find out what happened to Takamaru…)**

**Where are they? Not even I know that yet, but the important thing to remember is – **_**they are not in Fremantle**_**…**

…

Garaa, Garaa and Temari's younger brother, and the Kazekage, he has the Shukaku demon within him

Shikamaru, a Leaf Ninja, and the boyfriend of Temari (get over it Kai!)

Temari, Garaa and Kankurou's only sister, a sand kunoichi and Shikamaru's girlfriend (but you knew all that)

Naruto, the wacky leaf ninja for whom this is all named after…why is he not with Hinata…??? And he has the Kyubii demon within him

Shika, Temari and Naruto-Darling (that's his new name ) are all with Garaa

…

Now, next we have these guys, who are all in Konoha, eagerly awaiting the return of their mates…

Sakura, the pink-haired one, she's getting pretty friendly with Lee…

Lee, looks like Gai-Sensei, acts like Gai-Sensei, has a pretty big crush on Sakura, things are heating up a bit…

Sasuke, didn't go off with the now deceased (maybe…) Lord Orichimaru, and is now dating Ino on the regular

Ino, is best friends with Sakura again, and steadily dating Sasuke Uchiha, which is good for them

Shino, bug-boy and a good mate of Kai's, he feels like he's fading into the woodwork but has a strange penpal…

Kiba, dog-boy, wears that red facepaint and is really good friends with Mari

Akamaru, Kiba's faithful dog, who is big enough for Kiba (and sometimes Ino and Sakura) to ride

Tenten, panda-styled-hair and a real tomboy now, she is working out her relationship with Neji

Neji, Hinata's cousin and verging on Tenten's boyfriend, Emma wants to contact him for some reason…

Chouji, don't call him fat, and yet another leaf ninja, he and Mari are trying to hide their relationship, which also involved them cooking and eating together all the time

**Mari, Emma and Kai's best friend, Chouji's girlfriend? and Kiba's best friend, she instantly graduated to Genin overnight, isn't scared of fish anymore and likes eating, pink/ yellow, and shopping with Sakura and Ino, still kinda afraid of the dark**

**HEIGHT: 5'5"**

**HAIR: A sort of honey-chestnut colour with streaks**

**EYES: Sea-green-blue**

**KEY POINTS:**

**. I didn't realise until after I created her, but Mari's name is like Te**_**mari's**_**…**

**. She has a piercing above her lip and a tattoo to match Garaa's, both illegally**

**. Her Jutsus are healing Jutsu, such as KEDIN, which was taught to her by Temari **

**. She can also be known as Rami**

**Kai, Mari and Kai's best friend, he's still a bit upset about the whole TemariXShikamaru thing, but he's also writing poetry about a certain Sound Kunoichi…**

**HEIGHT: 5'7"**

**HAIR: Black**

**EYES: Deep brown**

**KEY POINTS:**

**. He looks a bit like Rock Lee, but he's from Thailand**

**. He is a leaf ninja Genin**

**. He is currently training with Sasuke to get stronger**

**. He can also be known as Keizer**

…

Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin and Naruto's girlfriend, I really don't know where she is right now, but she's not alone…

…

Kin, a Sound Ninja brought back to life by a wish Emma made, she's travelling around at the moment and trying to find her true destiny…

Zaku, another Sound Ninja whom Emma resurrected and Kin's team-mate, he's also travelling around with Kin to discover himself…

…

So, onwards!

That afternoon, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Kai and Shino were having lunch at Sakura and Ino's place. The two girls had very recently moved in with each other and, as a result, the single-storey beach-styled house (seen the sand, now, where's the beach?) was a multicoloured array of pink, red, purple and gold. There was Sakura's pink cherry blossom trees out the back, as well as her brand new collection of porcelain dolls. The dolls were the Japanese New Year kind – there were the emperor and empress, seven musicians, the sad prince, a princess, four guards and a clown, all dressed up in fine kimonos with hand-painted faces and intricate designs. Who had made them for Sakura? Why, Emma and Mari, of course! Mari was terrific at art, and also loved clothing design and fashion. Emma had discovered that she loved making China dolls as well as wooden puppets, and she had made all of the dolls in a likeness of certain people she knew. The sad prince was Sasuke and the princess was Ino; the prince wore a blue silk men's kimono with a black obi, and the princess (of course) wore a purple silk kimono with a yellow obi. The guard was Neji, and he was wearing a black and white samurai armour-outfit, and had a mean but brave-looking face (I think his name started with a P or something, Pulaf or something, I dunno…Mari didn't know, Emma didn't remember, Sakura didn't care, Neji didn't know…) The clown-guy was, of course, Naruto, and he wore an orange guy-kimono with a bright yellow sash, and had a goofy but cheerful face and whiskers! There were three other guards aside from Pulaf-Neji, and they were Shino in green and red, Shikamaru in grey and blue and Kai in yellow and black. The musicians were:

Hinata, wearing white and playing the koto,

Temari, wearing yellow and white and playing the flute,

Tenten, wearing pink and blue and playing the lute,

Kin, wearing silver and black and singing,

Chouji, wearing green and red and playing the drums,

Kiba, wearing red and burgundy and singing.

And Zaku was wearing grey and navy blue, and he was singing.

The emporer was, of course, Lee, wearing green robes with a black sash. The empress was Sakura, of course, and she wore a pink kimono with a red obi and fresh cherry-blossom flowers were put in her hair every time the dolls were displayed. The other girls' dolls were also adorned with little white hair flowers each time the dolls were on show; otherwise they all just sat on a shelf.

Emma and Mari hadn't made dolls for themselves, because they said it was conceited to even turn ones' self into an armour-wearing guard, let alone a princess or a musician. And Kankurou and Garaa had flat-out refused to be made into porcelain dolls, because Kankurou was way too proud for that (even if Emma _was_ crafting the doll) and Garaa had just flatly said 'do not make a doll that looks like me'. Emma and Mari had obeyed – sort of. Because Emma had gone to work with the wood she had been given as a gift by Tsunade and, as a result, she had created four beautiful little marionette puppets in the likeness of herself, Mari, Garaa and Kankurou. They were all wearing their usual gear, and there was nothing special about them like extra jewellery or new flowers, because that's how Emma and Mari preferred it. Still…Emma had recently started work on _another_ project involving wood, clay, porcelain and other various art tools, to give to Mari and the others as a joint-gift (but mostly for Mari and then for Kai and _then_ for the others) on Christmas; the design on which she had only told Kankurou about. And Mari was painting a picture for Emma and Kankurou's Christmas present on a _huge_ easel given to her by Tsunade as a Welcome-To-Konoha-Gift. The easel was like four pieces of A2 paper stuck together, and Tsunade had been hinting that she wanted to display it in the centre of Konoha for all to see. Mari was working hard on it, using paints and brushes she had bought at the shop, as well as glitter, material, ribbon, carnation, flowers and other objects brought from home. Well, actually, Emma, Mari and Kai didn't refer to planet earth as 'home' anymore, they simply called it Earth, Australia, Perth, Fremantle or 'that other place', when they spoke of it at all. It was a pretty touchy subject for them all, and they attended a friendly therapy session together once a fortnight to help them come to terms with it (it had been about two years since they'd crossed over…I sound like _Ghost Whisperer_…). Anyways, Mari had moved the painting somewhere from the house she was sharing with Tenten, after getting a little bit of help and inspiration from the latter, Chouji, Neji and Hinata, when they could find the not-so-shy-anymore Hyuga girl.

Anyways, so Sakura had her doll collection and cherry blossom trees, as well as a pink and yellow Bonsai tree created and given to her by a very talented at growing things Mari and Kai, as well as a little pink baby-bird called Pinku 1 that was barely the size of Sakura's pinkie finger and just as small (but also fuzzy). Ino had also helped to furnish their new home, which was across the road from Tenten and Mari's place. Ino's mark on the house had been in the form of a painting that Emma had given her called The Picasso, a statue from Mari and Kai called David by Michelangelo (which Ino and Sakura had covered up appropriately) 2 and nobody knew where these priceless artefacts had come from. They only knew that, as well as those two things, the Mona Lisa by Leonardo Divinci (I think) was in Naruto's house and he had drawn eyebrows on her (Lee had, according to Naruto, made him do it and Lee denied this, eyebrow-less Garaa was furious at the whole episode), the painting with squares on it was in Shikamaru's house, the painting of the African-guy and the lion set in the dessert at night was in Sasuke's house, a painting of a guy with many arms in a circle of gold was in Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Kai's house (the four of them had moved into the small but two-storey house next to Sasuke's and all helped to pay the rent), and there was a pyramid in the Hyuga's backyard – Mari, Emma and Kai had no idea how that had happened.

Ino had also decorated her and Sakura's house with purple and pink lava lamps from Kai, Oriental rugs and a priceless Ming vase. Oh, and there were a number of Koi 3 swimming around in the pond out the back – so that was, indeed, where the water was.

So, that afternoon as they waited for Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru to get back, Sakura and Ino invited some of their friends over for afternoon tea.

As they sat around on the porch out-back, sipping tea, eating cookies/cake/chocolates and talking about nothing in particular (the weather, who was training with whom, who was _dating_ whom, why Mari, Kai and Emma's MP3 Players/I-Pod, laptop and Nintendo DS still worked, but not their phones…) Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Kiba, Kai and Shino generally relaxed in the warm afternoon breeze. Akamaru chased butterflies, which reminded Kai of something.

"Hey Tenten-San, where's Mari?" He asked, as the butterfly _zipped_ away from a playful Akamaru.

Tenten shrugged. "Dunno. She said she had something important to do in town. She's been saying that an awful lot lately…"

"What do you think she's hiding?" Shino said softly, so that they barely heard him.

Tenten glanced at him, surprised that Shino had joined in on the conversation and with _that_ kind of a question at that!

Sakura and Ino started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha, it's simple!" Sakura laughed.

"Yup, the signs all point to it, especially the way Chouji's been acting!" Ino giggled.

"What? What's been going on? Who's been acting what?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru chased the butterfly into a bush.

"It's simple." Sakura said again, and Tenten laughed as well.

"I know, I know!" Tenten closed her eyes and smiled. "Chouji and Mari are in love!"

"Bingo!" Ino and Sakura told her, and all three of them burst out laughing.

The others all sweatdropped.

"How can you be sure?" Kiba asked them.

"Because," Ino was still giggling. "I just am."

"Believe me, I know what love is." Sakura added, smiling over at Lee, who smiled back at her.

Lee said: "Love is such a youthful emotion!"

Sakura just smiled some more, which she _never_ would've done in the old days.

Shino put down his empty cup of green and Jasmine tea, and said, thoughtfully: "If that is so, then why did they not tell us?"

"I dunno, but I know how to find out!" Kai said, eagerly. "We're all ninjas, right?"

They nodded.

"So…what do ninjas do best?" He urged them.

"Spy!" They all yelled as one.

"Awesome!" Sakura grinned. "We'll find out for sure if they're dating, and we'll do it without nosing too much into their secret lives! Great!"

"I'll tell the others." Kiba supplied, standing up.

And, as he did so, Akamaru burst out of the bushes, being chased by a whole swarm of butterflies, and…

Lee screamed like Homer Simpson 4. "AAUURRGGHH!! BEES!!"

They all dived for cover.

**Well, that's the Inura House. The house shared by INo and SakURA. This is just one side-story for you's all to get confuzzled by. (Confused + puzzled confuzzled).**

**MEG: Ok-ey, here's yet **_**another**_** glossary that Shino won't do…**

**SHINO: Hey!**

**1 Pinku is the Japanese word for 'pink'. It's written in KATAKANA, not HIRAGANA, because it's an English word taken and made more Japanese, just like tennisu and terebi.**

**2 The statue David, by Michelangelo, is the statue of a man wearing no clothes. So, Sakura and Ino covered up everything that should be covered up, in their opinions (I've never actually seen it, so I can't comment…)**

**3 Koi are those massive goldfish-like things you see swimming around everywhere in Asia. They can also be called Carp, just like the Pokemon Magikarp, or Kingyo for goldfish. They're really kinda cool…**

**4 I just LOVE Homer Simpson's scream, and I wish that I could mimic it! (I don't own The Simpsons or this scene insert…) Like when Homer said: "Marge, I'm gonna go look for the kids." And he steps outside and sees this **_**huge**_** King Wave on the horizon coming down the street towards him, and he screams! He also has a shorter version, and a longer version, and you can hear it during the opening credits! I've always loved it! AAUURRGGHH!!**


	11. The ‘KakaishijimaruMaru’ House

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER TWELVE

The 'Kakaishijimaru-Maru' House

When Kiba, Akamaru (stung by stingers and dazed with pollen), Shino and Kai got back to their house, they found two surprises waiting for them. One was Mari and Chouji, cooking in the kitchen, and the other was Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto and Garaa, the latter who was still unconscious and on the couch.

"Holy Cow!" Kai shrieked. "Mari-Chan, you're cooking but not eating!"

Mari had her back to him, but she tossed a peeler and a potato at/to him, and he found himself wearing an apron and helping.

"Holy Cow!" Temari screamed, seeing poor Akamaru with welts and blisters on him. "Why didn't Sakura or Ino do anything?" She shifted her hands in a hand-seal, and said: "Kedin!"

The sores disappeared instantly from Akamaru's body, but he was still itchy, and so Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru took the poor dog out the back to have a special oatmeal bath (I dunno if this would help, but it's better then saying Bleach or White-King).

By the time everyone had finished what they were doing, and supper was ready, Garaa had awoken (luckily, Shukaku had stayed dormant, but the demon had told Garaa everything that had happened when he'd been out of it).

"Why," Garaa asked, as they all sat down at the table. "Didn't anybody notice me?"

"Oh, we noticed you, Garaa-San." Mari said, as she passed Kiba the potatoes. "But, we're all so used to this happening, and we knew that as long as _Shu-Shu_ 1 stayed where he was, then you – and us – would be fine."

"Jeez, _thanks_." Garaa said sarcastically, just as there was a tap on the dining room window.

Temari looked up, and gasped in delight. "Takamaru-Chan!" She cried, leaping up and running to open the window.

The large brown falcon-like bird of the Hidden Sand Village came inside, followed by a smaller tan eagle, and seven smaller eaglets.

"Takamaru had kids!" Mari cried happily, as the bird-family swooped around the room. "Takamaru and Ukamara had babies!"

Ukamara was a bird from the Hidden Sound Village who had appeared the moment they had all returned to Konoha. She had (is Takamaru a guy?) carried a message for Kin and Zaku, which had said 'meet me at Yumen'. Yumen was an island just off of the east-coast of Suna, so the two of them plus the bird had gone back to Suna with Emma, Kankurou, Temari and Garaa. Ukamara had stayed in Suna, where she had met Takamaru, and the Sound Ninja had continued along Tōkaido 2 to take a boat from the mainland off to Yumen, and nobody had heard from them since. They weren't too worried, now that Lord Orichimaru had been destroyed, how many more evil villains were there out there?

According to Garaa, just two.

"Listen." He said, as they all sat down, but he was interrupted by Mari, who was feeding one of the baby birds a piece of lettuce.

"Alright Drumsticks!" Mari laughed.

"Ah, guys?" Temari sweatdropped. "Mari _named_ her chicken."

"It's an _eaglet_, Temari-Chan, not a chicken." Mari smiled. "You should know that."

"I did."

"Well good. And it's not mine. But we're gonna name all of the babies." Mari declared.

It was the birds' turn to sweatdrop.

The baby birds were all lined up in front of Mari, as she stood by the bench.

"Okay, here goes." Mari smiled. "The brown one is Takamaru Jr. The tan one is Ukamara Jr. The red one is Drumsticks. The chocolate-coloured one is Cadbury. The grey one is Pigeon. The white one is Snow White. And the black one on the end there is Bob."

"BOB!?!?" Shikamaru and Kai shrieked. They glared at each other, as Temari giggled.

Garaa looked annoyed that nobody was listening to him.

Naruto noticed this.

"Everyone!" He announced. "Garaa has that _look_ on his face again!"

Everybody nervously glanced over at Garaa, who was glaring at everybody.

"I think," Temari said softly, a serious look crossing her face. "That Garaa has something to tell us. He nearly got killed when we found him."

Mari looked stricken.

**MEG: Quick Shino, I needa write another chapter! TRANSLATE! TRANSLATE! TRANSLATE!**

**SHINO: **_**OKAY**_

**1 Shu-Shu was actually the name of the dog in One Piece (I don't own it) who was helped by and then helped Luffy and Nami.**

**2 Tōkaido is also known as The East Sea Road, which stretched almost 500km from Tokyo to Kyoto.**


	12. Emma's Message

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Emma's Message

Jaws flew across the sky, a regal black shape moving swiftly through the air. Tied around his neck was a little pouch and, inside of the pouch, was Emma's message to Neji.

Kankurou had said: "Are you sure you can't go there yourself? What about Masuiki?"

Emma had shaken her head, as they stood watching the parrot leave and waiting for their ride. "Masuiki doesn't work long distances, I already tried that. And it will take too long for us to get their by carriage, sending Jaws will be much faster." Her eyes were troubled, but she tried to smile as she turned to Kankurou, and said: "Everything that's happening at the moment wasn't meant to happen – but it is. Some day, I'll tell you everything. But…not right now." She and Kankurou hugged.

Neji Hyuga stood uneasily on Tenten's front step. In his hand was an invitation, and in his mind was a speech.

The invitation was inviting Tenten and Mari to a party at the Hyuga mansion the following night, of which he knew not what for.

The speech was asking Tenten to be his date – and he kept changing it every so often.

Should he start it with 'would you do me the honour?' or just casually say 'I was wondering if maybe you'd…?'. None of them seemed quite right for the tomboyish but stylish girl he had grown to love.

Neji wondered what Emma would want him to say, if he were asking her and not Tenten. Neji automatically knew straight away that Emma would expect him to say something along the lines of 'I would be honoured to accompany you to this most festive of occasions, and I just know that we'd have a terrific time'. Because Emma was a very classy person, who really liked to feel special but also liked to help make _others_ feel special, so she'd probably reply something like 'sure thing, if it's no trouble for you that is'.

Somehow, Neji didn't picture his conversation with Tenten going anything _at all_ like that.

Suddenly, Neji became very aware that he had been standing there for quite some time now, and nobody was answering the door.

He also saw a note tacked to the front door, written in two different hand-writings.

_We've gone shopping with the others._ Said Tenten's strangely feminine text.

And we're having lunch at Naruto's favourite shop. Added Mari's almost illegible scrawl.

_So,_ Neji thought. _They're going shopping and then having ramen for lunch. Right, I'll go and find them in town then!_

He turned around, and there was a flutter of wings in the sky.

A black shape torpedoed down from the clouds, and rocketed towards him. Just at the last moment, it slammed on the brakes, and hovered in mid-air just in front of the shocked Hyuga boy.

"Jaws-Chan!" He said, recognising the black bird instantly. "What are you doing here? Where are Emma and that sand-puppet-freak?"

Jaws landed smoothly on the top of a hedge. "Squawk! Sand-puppet-freak! Sand-puppet-freak!" Then it coughed into its wing, and added: "I come bearing a message for Master Hyuga from Mistress Emma."

Neji was shocked. "What did you just say?"

Jaws looked annoyed. "Squawk! Look in pouch! Look in pouch!"

Neji rolled his eyes, and took the message from Jaws' neck-pouch. He skim read it quickly, and then cursed, and had to read it again.

"But…I don't believe…" Neji scrunched up the letter in his fist. "That day…before…I…I have to tell Garaa!" He ran down the pathway, and Jaws snapped his beak in frustration.

"Sand-puppet-freak? White-eyed-lunatic! Squawk!"

It didn't take Neji long to find the others, who were all sitting at a table in the new ramen shop called Ramen King. Naruto had just been crowned the 'Ramen King' of the day, because he had eaten eight bowls of the stuff in one minute. He was wearing a crown, sitting at the head of the table, and looking pretty pleased with himself.

The girls had gone on a MAJOR shopping spree – even Tenten, who had needed some new hair gel and a video called 'The Third Step For Becoming You And Your Weapons'. They [the girls hadn't carried all of the stuff though. Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kai and Chouji had gotten loaded down with everything but, being ninja, they were alright. Until they'd been swamped by the Konoha-Wide-Sale, and now their arms were as elastic as a hair-lacky left out in the sun for too long.

"Which is why I'm glad," Kiba was saying, as Neji approached their table. "That I don't have a girlfriend."

"Hey, Kai doesn't have a girlfriend!" Mari protested. "He just carried all of Tenten's shopping because Neji wasn't there and Lee couldn't do it because he had all of Sakura's shopping bags!"

"Then why didn't he carry _your_ things?" Ino asked slyly. "Or is Chouji really your boyfriend?"

Mari went pink, and Chouji hid his face behind a pair of chopsticks (it didn't really work too well…)

Neji decided that he'd better step in. "Ahem?" He coughed, striding up to them.

Tenten dropped her chopsticks with a clatter and leapt into Neji's arms. "Neji-Kun, guess what!" Without even waiting for him to guess, she detached herself from his arms and said: "Kiba just invited me to go to the Hyuga party with him tomorrow night! Isn't it great?"

Neji hurriedly tucked the invitation into his pocket, and said: "That's…terrific, Tenten-Kun, really…terrific."

Tenten smiled, because she loved it when Neji called her Tenten-Kun.

But…

Inner-Tenten: He doesn't seem to care! I could be going with _Jaws_ for all he cares, and it matters not!

Inner-Neji: Nooo! Tenten should be going with me_ow_!!!

Tenten smiled bravely. "So, I guess I'll see you there, then, huh?"

Neji straightened himself up. "Yes. Yes, you will."

"Hmm…" Sakura said thoughtfully, and started to whisper something into Lee's ear. Her boyfriend listened closely.

Neji turned away from Tenten, and walked up to Garaa.

"I need to speak with you." Neji said to him. "In private."

Garaa stared at Neji, and read the levels of seriousness in the Hyuga boy's white eyes, before nodding and standing up. The two boys left the building together.

"Read this." Neji said to Garaa once they'd gotten outside, and handed him the note that Jaws had given him.

Garaa took it, and read it silently to himself.

Dear Neji, "Hey, this is my brother's handwriting…"

"Yeah, but it's from Emma. Just keep reading."

Something terrible is about to happen and, unfortunately; Garaa is going to be involved in it. I can't quite say what's going to happen, but I'm really scared because of what happened back on earth with the internet – remember that picture? I just know that it has a lot to do with him, and what happened during the Chunnin Exams. Garaa is in terrible danger, and I don't know what to do. I'm telling you because you were there, and I hope you'll protect Garaa until Kankurou and I get back.

He'd better!

Don't listen to Kankurou, I know you'll do fine. Also, I think that there is something going on with Mari and Chouji. Any clues as to what it might be? And…for some reason, I keep worrying about Sasuke as well. Watch out for everyone as best you can, and take care of Jaws until we get there.

See you soon,

Emma and Kankurou

Garaa finished reading the note, which was crumpled up from being clenched in Neji's tight fist, and looked up.

"She knows so much." Garaa said, simply, and Neji nodded.

"Wanna fill me in on what's been happening to you?" Neji asked, and so Garaa told him about the assassins, and everything he had learnt.

"So…Kinuta Dosu had a sister?" Neji gritted his teeth and stared at the ground. "And so now she and Dosu's lover are trying to kill you?" He gave a short, bitter laugh. "Where the hell are those other two now?"

"Yumen, or so they should be." Garaa told him.

"I know!" Neji snapped, feeling his old temper start to rise again. "So why aren't they here?"

"Let's go and get them."

"What?" Neji thought he must've heard wrong.

"Let's go to Yumen and get them. I'm sure his old team-mates will be able to talk some sense into the assassins." Garaa said reasonably.

Neji laughed again, with sarcasm. "_Oh no_, no way! There is _no way_ in hell I'm going all the way to Yumen and back with _you_! I'd rather go with Jaws!"

A changed Kazekage or not, Garaa looked like he wanted to kill Neji right then and there, and he would've, if Mari, Kai and Temari hadn't come out to find them just then.

"Whoa!" Temari cried, taking full stock of the situation. "Both of you calm down! Can't you two go for _one day_ without trying to maim each other!?!?"

Garaa settled down, and Neji looked ashamed.

"Sorry Temari-San," Neji sighed. "But…"

"What's that?" Mari asked, pointing to the letter in the Kazekage's hands.

Garaa glanced down at the note, and flipped it over.

PS, this note will self-destruct in one second…

The note burst into flames, and Garaa dropped it hurriedly.

"Well," Kai looked serious. "What did Emma say this time?"


	13. On The East Sea Road Of Suna

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

On The East Sea Road Of Suna

The strangest thing was, Temari wouldn't let Garaa go, and Neji realised that he had to stay behind to carry out Emma's wishes (and take care of everybody).

So that was how Mari and Kai found themselves going to Yumen.

They had opted to use Masuiki to transport themselves and Garaa's horse back to Suna, where they would find another horse and travel on horseback along Tōkaido.

So, how would they plan to do this? Simply by taking Takamaru with them, because he knew the way. Drumsticks, Cadbury and Bob accompanied them as well.

Mari was riding Garaa's horse, and Kai was riding a golden-coloured desert colt with a white blaze on his face.

"Mari-Chan, is there something going on between you and Chouji?" Kai asked suddenly, getting straight to the point.

Mari looked straight ahead. "N…no…why do you ask?"

"Mari-Chan, I've known you since kindergarten, so don't try to lie to me." Kai said sternly. "You really like Chouji, don't you?"

"So what if I do?" Mari flicked her honey-coloured hair over her shoulder. "What about you and Kin?"

Now it was Kai's turn to blush. "How…how on earth did you find out about that?" He mumbled.

"Easy. Whenever I visit Chouji at your place, we have to go past your room to get to his."

"WHHHAAAAAT!?!?"

"Never mind." Mari said quickly. "The point is, I've seen the poetry lying around in your room. And when Tenten had to borrow your computer? Well, you didn't delete any of the poems from the desktop. We read each and every single one of them. And they were all about Kin."

Kai turned red.

"Kin." Mari quoted seriously. "K is for her kind grey eyes. I is for her impish face. And N is for her never-ending beauty."

Kai was blushing furiously by then.

"Have you told her how you feel yet?" Mari asked him suddenly.

Kai looked up. "Huh? What? No…I mean, she hasn't been here…"

Mari smiled. "It's okay. I think it's really sweet. K and K. It's okay."

Kai smiled, a little. "So…what about you and Chouji? Do you…you know…love him?"

Mari stared straight ahead then, her sea-green eyes were cloudy. The red kanji that matched Garaa's glittered blood-red on her forehead, and she said, softly: "The thing about Garaa's assassin is this. Kaguya Sore is…well…she's the reincarnation of Yue."

Kai gasped. "Yue? But…I thought that Garaa…"

"So did I." Mari said sadly, absentmindedly plaiting her horse's mane. "But I had a dream recently that told me otherwise. A crow with the voice of an old woman told me that two girls called Kinuta Ai and Kaguya Sore would become a major part of all of our lives soon, and that Sore was the reincarnation of Yue. Apparently, the old woman-crow is the inner-demon of Sore, Gobi Kurasu the five-tailed demon crow. But she can come and go from Sore's body of her own free will, and take on the form of either a raven or an old woman. So, when you think about it, Sore really has _two_ demons, Yue and Gobi Kurasu."

"But…what does this have to do with you and Chouji?" Kai asked her.

"I'm getting to that." Mari told him patiently. "You know how Emma and my ancestors, Rami and Amme, were half-sisters, so Emma and I are, basically, related. And Emma is technically also related to Sore, because of the bonds that tie the tailed-demons together – our group has Tatsujuu, Kyubii and Shukaku, and Sore has Gobi Kurasu. But there is another part of the equation, and it's extremely complicated. Remember Hoshi?"

Kai nodded, thinking of the violet-eyed gothic girl from planet earth. She and Mari were, strangely enough, second-half-cousins, by some form of adultery or another.

"Well, the crow also told me something about Hoshi. She and Ai [Kinuta are the reincarnations of Yue's parents."

"Oh…" Said Kai, finally getting it. "So that means that you're tied to Ai through Hoshi…Ai…that name…"

"Which means love." Mari smiled sadly. "So, in answer to your question, yes I love Chouji. But if Ai dies, then so do I…"

"What?"

"Well, my love will die, and that's just as bad."

"Oh."

Emma sat on the back of the wagon with Kankurou.

_I'm coming you guys…_ She thought to herself, leaning against Kankurou's shoulder. _Please, hold on…_


	14. Where’s Hinata?

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Where's Hinata?

"_No! Help! Please! Let me out! Help!" She screamed, as the crashing water rose even higher, and she beat urgently on the window of the attic. "Please! Help me!" She screamed again._

Temari was absolutely terrified – and loving every second of it – when suddenly a hand fell on her shoulder.

"AAUURRGGHH!!" Temari screamed.

Shikamaru gasped. "Temari-Chan, calm down, it's only me! What in the name of Konohamaru are you _watching_!?!?"

Temari felt her heart-rate return to normal, and she began to breathe again. "It's called _Flood_." She said.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the water that was higher then the houses. "I can see why." He said. "Are you watching it?"

"Yeah, but it's only just started." Temari stood up and stretched her arms. She smiled at him. "Is it time to go now?"

He nodded and held out his arm. "Are you taping it?"

"Yup." Temari nodded as she took his arm. "We can watch it when we get back."

"Te-ma-ri-San!" Sakura yelled across the street, as Shikamaru and Temari made their way over to the Hyuga mansion. "Lo-oking go-od!"

Shikamaru and Temari joined the others, and everybody began to exclaim over each others outfits and greet one another.

Sakura had come with Lee. She was wearing a gorgeous pink silk kimono with a red dragon embroidered onto it, and a large red obi. Lee looked great too, in hunter green robes tied with a black obi and with gold on the inside of the sleeves. Everybody noticed Pinku, sitting almost camouflaged in Sakura's hair, but looking quite happy to be used as a decoration.

Strangely enough, Ino and Sasuke were not with them.

Neither were Naruto, Neji, Garaa and Tenten, but Kiba and Akamaru were there, as well as Shino and Chouji.

Kiba was wearing red robes with a violet sash, and Akamaru was wearing a collar made out of feathers and shells. Shino was wearing black robes that kinda made him look like a vicar, and Chouji's robes were yellow, jade green and green. He was eating a candy cane for some reason.

"Where are the others?" Temari asked everybody as a group and, therefore, almost everybody gave an honest answer.

"Ino's just setting up the VCR and then she'll be here." Sakura said, and Temari nodded knowingly.

"But we do not know where Sasuke is." Lee added.

"Neji's helping his family with something." Shino spoke up.

"Naruto's probably with Hinata somewhere." Chouji added.

"And Tenten's over there!" Kiba said, and waved to Tenten.

She came over to them, looking shy. She was wearing a Chinese cheongsam that was sugar pink with a navy blue trim, and she was wearing a flowing sky-blue shawl across her shoulders.

"You look fab, Tenten-Chan!" Sakura told her.

Tenten smiled as they turned onto the Hyuga's street. "Thanks. You guys look great, too. Hey, has anyone seen Neji anywhere?"

"No, but if anybody does," Sakura said, as Ino came running over to them wearing a violet kimono with a yellow obi and with purple ribbons and blue flowers sparkling in her hair. "Could you ask him where Hinata and Naruto are?"

"And Sasuke." Ino cut in.

"And Garaa too, I don't like him being alone when there are assassins out there." Temari added, worriedly. They walked past two people but barely noticed them. "You know how he can be; I'm really concerned for those two girls!"

"Those two girls?" One of the girls glanced after the group that had just passed them. "Do you think she means us?"

"I doubt it…" The girl standing next to her said. Their appearances began to change from the twins they resembled.

One had red hair and was super short. The other had brown hair that stuck out on either side of her head.

"But we should tell the Mistress anyway." The taller one said, and they both disappeared.

"Hey, look," Sakura pointed once they'd gotten inside. "There's Naruto. Naruto-Chan! Over here!" She called and waved.

Naruto glanced up, and his face broke into a grin. Leaving the group of people watching the movie, he jogged over to them, wearing a bright orange men's kimono with a yellow sash.

"Hi guys!" He said once he'd reached them. "Hey, have any of you seen Hinata?"

Ino looked concerned. "No. We thought she was with you…"

Just then, Hinata's little sister, Hanako, came up wearing a rainbow-coloured kimono.

"I can not find my sister or my cousin." She said in her soft little voice. "Do you know where they are?"

The others shook their heads, and Hanako moved off into the crowd in search of her relatives.

"And where's Garaa?" Temari muttered. "Something strange is happening here tonight…"

"Sasuke…" Ino whispered, feeling anxious.

"Henshin!" Sasuke Uchiha said. His body changed and his appearance altered. He stood under the moonlight a minute later, looking exactly like Garaa.

"Henshin." Garaa himself repeated the Jutsu, and changed his form to look exactly like Sasuke's.

"The problem is," Sasuke said in Garaa's voice. "That we're not the only ones using this Jutsu tonight."

"Just so long as we find them before they find us." Garaa sounded just like Sasuke, but he still had that bit of hardness in his heart called Shukaku…

Hinata stared at Kin and Zaku with scared eyes. Her heart was pounding and her hands were sweating.

She was tied up next to Neji, and he was more angry then scared.

"You bastards!" He said to the two Sound Ninja. "You were supposed to be on our side!"

Zaku spoke: "I never was…" And he changed…

Hinata and Neji couldn't help gasping, as Kin changed too. They just couldn't believe it.

"Where…where are Kin and Zaku?" Hinata's voice trembled. "What have you done with them?"

"Do not worry, they will be found…eventually. After everyone above us suffers for 72 hours." Itachi Uchiha's eye glowed red, as he and Kisame began to acquire the Hyuga kids' forms.

"Hey, there's Hinata and she's with Neji" Ino said, as the two Hyuga's trooped out from the basement. She was by herself, and needed some company.

Sasuke suddenly appeared beside Ino. "That's not Hinata and Neji." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ino had caught the strain in Sasuke's voice. "What's wrong? Sasuke-Kun?"

Hinata and Neji suddenly stared right at them.

Sasuke grabbed Ino's arm, and broke into a run, pulling her towards the other side of the room where the door was.

"What's happening, Sasuke-Kun!?!?" Ino cried.

"Ssh!" He hissed, as they burst through the door, and began to ascend a flight of stairs leading to the attic.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Ino whimpered.

"I'm not Sasuke." He said, still running full tilt.

"Wh…what?" Ino gasped. "Then…who are you? Just _who_ are you?"

He turned to her, as his eyes glowed green and a red tattoo shone on his forehead. "They're following us, so keep it down!" Garaa hissed at her.

"That is not my daughter!" Hinata's Dad cried, as Hinata and Neji crashed through the doorway after Sasuke and Ino. "Where is my daughter?"

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto cried.

"Where's Neji?" Tenten gasped. "Oh, Neji! I'm so sorry!" She was crying, and Kiba had to comfort her.

"Well, well, well ladies." Said a cat with purple eyes. "Now things are getting interesting…"


	15. Found – And Captured!

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Found – And Captured!

"Kin-San! Zaku-Kun!" Mari screamed. She ran towards them, followed closely by Kai.

The two Sound Ninjas were tied to the trunk of a huge tree, and they gasped when the two leaf ninjas found them.

"Mari-San!" Kin cried in a weak voice. "You should not have come! He'll get you!"

"Who?" Mari asked, and then she looked at how Kin and Zaku were tied to the tree. It was as if the tree itself was holding them prisoners. "Oh no…" She whispered, as a tree-root began to slide its way around her ankle. She gasped and flinched, and the tree-roots came alive and, before they knew it, Kai and Mari were tied to the tree as well.

Two figures came towards them in the darkness of Yumen Island.

"Itachi and Kisame!" Mari cried, in a mixture of anger, fear and awe.

Itachi glared at her. "I will make you suffer an agonising death for 72 hours. But first, I must find the boy who shares your tattoo."

"W-what?" Mari gasped.

Kai gasped too. "You mean Garaa? What do you plan to do with him?" He was blushing, because he was tied up next to Kin.

"Nothing that won't be as bad as what the other two will do to him." Itachi replied, as he began to change into Kai, and Kisame began to change into Mari.

"Oh no, Sabaku No Garaa is in danger!" Mari realised.

Their captors finished their transformation.

They both disappeared.

"Well…now what?" Mari asked, and she was answered by a small chirp. "Drumsticks!" She cried, as the little baby eagle poked its head out of her pocket.

Kin and Zaku looked shocked.

"Drumsticks-Chan," Mari said to him. "I need you to do me a big favour, okay?"

Drumsticks nodded.

"Right, this is it then," Mari closed her eyes, and an image formed in the air between her and the eagle. The image of a black crow. "Find this crow for me, okay?"

Again, Drumsticks nodded, and then he took flight into the night.

"So…now what?" Kin whispered.

"Now…we wait." Mari replied.

"Are you guys okay?"

Kiba looked up at the sound of Mari's voice. "Mari-Chan!" He cried.

"You are all here," Kai said as he came up beside Mari. "But…where is Garaa?"

Garaa suddenly came up beside Temari, materialising out of thin air.

"Garaa-Kun!" Mari cried. "There you are!"

"Don't you usually call him Sabaku No Garaa, Mari-Chan?" Temari asked her.

Mari stepped back.

"That's not Mari." Garaa said. He smirked. "Is it…Uchiha Itachi and Kisame?"

Mari and Kai exchanged a glance, before transforming into Itachi and Kisame.

"You," Itachi said to Garaa, as the boys leapt to their feet. "You are going to be given to Ai and Sore. They, in turn, will give us Sasuke."

Garaa clenched his fists, and smirked. "I don't think so." He spoke to his friends then. "Shikamaru-Kun, Tenten-San and Naruto-Bozu, find the Hyugas! Lee-Kun and Sakura-San, go after Ino and Garaa! The rest of you stay with me!" He added, as the others left at a run.

_Wait!_ Naruto thought, as they pounded towards the basement stairs. _Did he just call me Bozu?_

"Hang on, you said Garaa before." Temari said to the person standing next to her.

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"That's right." Garaa changed back into his true form, he was really Sasuke. "Long time no-see, _brother_." He said to Itachi, as he drew his katana. "I've been looking forward to this for a _very long time_…"

"So have I…" Itachi smirked, and the two of them leapt into fray.


	16. Mass Masuiki

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Mass Masuiki

"Wait a moment." Upstairs in the attic, Kisame paused a moment. "Did I just hear somebody down there yelling that he was Sasuke Uchiha?"

Itachi glared at the Sasuke standing next to Ino. "Then who are you?"

"I think the question is, who are _you_?" Ino was crying, but she said it regardless of her fears.

Itachi and Kisame changed again, and this time they took on their _true_ forms – Sore and Ai.

"You!" Sasuke said, angrily stepping forward and changing back into Garaa. "Today this ends!"

Ai drew her swords. "For you, that is." She smirked, and leapt at Garaa.

Lee and Sakura ran upstairs, just in time to see the two deadly rivals break apart and go back in again.

"Ino-Chan!" Sakura rushed to her friend. "Are you okay?"

Ino was shaking from head to foot.

Lee faced Sore. "You are one of the assassins trying to kill Garaa!" He declared, in that cute determined voice that he uses. "I will defeat you to ensure that you do _not_ kill him!" He leapt at her.

Sakura gasped. "Lee-Chan, be careful! She uses Corpse Bone Pathways!"

CLANG! Sore created her sakabatō to defend against Lee's attacks.

"This is insane…" Sakura whispered. "Fights going on upstairs and down and we don't know where the Hyugas or Mari and Kai are…" She shut her eyes tight. "Oh, I wish that Emma and Kankurou were here. They seemed to know a whole lot more about this then what we did!"

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto cried, flying through the open basement door.

Hinata looked up, tears streaming down her face. "Naruto-Chan!" She cried.

"Neji-Kun!" Tenten burst into the room, looking shocked.

"Tenten-Kun, I'm okay!" Neji lied.

"Yikes." Shikamaru came in after them. "How troublesome. DOUN!"

The ropes tying the two Hyugas came loose immediately.

Naruto hugged Hinata, and Tenten and Neji hugged too.

"Naruto-Chan, I have something to tell you…" Hinata whispered.

But suddenly, everything went white.

"MASS MASUIKI!" The old crow-lady shouted.


	17. No More Fighting

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

No More Fighting

Those in the basement, the attic and fighting in between all found themselves standing on an open plain, just outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. Joining them were Mari, Kai, Kin and Zaku.

The giant form of Gobi Kurasu towered in the centre of the field.

But first, there was hugging.

Ino and Sasuke hugged.

Sakura hugged Lee, because he was okay now.

Temari hugged Shikamaru, likewise.

Mari and Chouji hugged.

Kai sort of put his arm around Kin.

"What?" She asked him.

"Kind, Indescribable, Neat!" Kai cried.

Kin looked shocked, but then she nodded and smiled. "Kingly, Awesome, Interesting."

Kai looked relieved.

"Hold on!" Itachi cried. "What just happened then?"

"I used a Mass Masuiki to transport all of us away from the Hyuga Mansion." As the crow spoke, so too did Sore, proving once and for all their link. "And now, I will use my powers to put an end to all of this fighting."

She glowed blue, and so did Sore.

Itachi and Kisame began to glow blue as well.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as his brother and Kisame seemed to shrink but, really, they just became babies again.

"I have erased all evil from their hearts." Crow/Sore said. "They will grow up pure and without sin."

"Aaawww!!!" All of the girls had to say, at the sight of a baby Itachi and a baby Kisame.

Since they were the closest, Kin picked up Itachi and Zaku picked up Kisame.

Ai suddenly let out a shriek.

"YOU TWO!!!" She screamed, running over to them. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!"

"Yes," Kin said. "Emma made a wish to bring us back to life, so here we are, I guess."

"Who's Emma?" Ai asked, glancing over at Zaku.

He smiled. "Haven't seen you in a while, Ai-Chan."

Ai smirked. "Yeah, you've been dead. But, so, like this Emma-chick brought you guys back from the dead? Just who is she?"

"She's me!" A voice called from behind them, and they all turned around to see Emma and Kankurou standing there.

Emma stared up at the demon crow. "Gobi Kurasu…" Said Emma and Tatsujuu.

"Tatsujuu…" Gobi Kurasu said.

"Why are you trying to kill Garaa?" Tatsujuu was still in control.

"Because he killed Ai's brother, and Sore's lover." Gobi Kurasu sounded sad.

"That doesn't mean you have to kill them!" Kyuubi spoke up from across the field.

"Yes it does!" Ai snapped. "My brother is _dead_ because of that red-headed sand-freak over there!"

"That _sand-freak_ is my brother!" Temari and Kankurou said at exactly the same moment.

"And my brother-in-law-to-be!" Shikamaru and Emma added in unison.

"You do not have to kill him, there is another way." Tatsujuu said, before letting Emma regain full control of her body again.

"There is?" Sore said blankly.

"Oh, there is…" Shukaku growled.

"No!" Kyuubi howled, and created a barrier just in time to stop Garaa from maiming Sore.

"How?" Ai said softly, staring straight at Emma, who had walked into the centre of the field and was smiling once more.


	18. The Third And Final Wish

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER NINETEEN

The Third & Final Wish

Emma raised her hands and said: "Bond-Tono, I call upon you now! I have my wish!"

Bond appeared in a flash of light above all of their heads. Ai looked shocked.

"Yes?" Bond smiled down at Emma, as if she already knew the young girl's answer.

"Please Bond-Tono, bring back the brother of Ai and the lover of Sore!"

Bond glowed and disappeared in a flash of light. "It is done…done…done…done…"

Dosu appeared in front of Emma a split second later, the same age as Kin and Zaku.

"E…Emma-Sama?" Dosu gasped, staring directly at her through his bandages.

Tears streamed down Emma's face, as she smiled, and stepped backwards.

"BROTHER-KUN!!!" Ai leapt at Dosu, and hugged him fiercely around the neck. "SORE-CHAN! COME ON!"

Dosu detached himself from Ai, and stared at Sore.

Sore stared at Dosu.

"This is gonna be sappy." Ai commented, and took Kisame from Zaku's arms. "Come on little-man, we're flying!"

Dosu and Sore ran to each other, throwing their arms around one another and Sore started to cry, tears falling from her clear blue eyes.

"Ssh, shh…" Dosu whispered to her. "It's okay now…I'm back…" He looked over his shoulder at Emma. "Thankyou Emma-Sama!"

Emma looked sheepish. "It was nothing!"

"But it was…" Emma looked up, as Gobi Kurasu spoke to her. "And, to show my thanks before I return to my host body forever, I have been allowed to grant you one more wish, by the order of the tailed-demons."

"What order?" Mari whispered to Kai, who just shrugged and took Kin's hand in his own.

Emma suddenly burst into tears, and everyone stared at her in shock.

"Emi-Chan, what's wrong?" Kankurou came up beside her and hugged her close to him.

Emma smiled a little bit. "Nothing's wrong, really. Just…" She thought the wish. The crow demon smiled, before returning to Sore's body.

And Hayate appeared in the bird's place.

"His lover's going to be so happy!" Emma declared, burying her face in Kankurou's chest.


	19. Shock Ending 1

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER TWENTY

Shock Ending #1

"Emma-Chan, I wanted to give you this later, but now is good too." Mari called across the field, and moved her hands.

A scroll of paper that was like, size A0 appeared in the air above them all.

"O-hhh…" Emma gasped in awe, as the painting hung above them all.

It was of all of them – Mari, Kai, Emma, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kin, Zaku, Dosu, Kankurou, Garaa, Temari, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Jaws. There was glitter and ribbon and everything on it, and a bright blue heart burned around Emma and Kankurou – Emma's signature Jutsu, Aoi Fire.

Emma though it was so beautiful, more pretty then her gift to Mari, but still she said: "And…I have something for you. Oh _Jaws_…" She called.

The parrot flew out of nowhere, carrying a parcel and singing _Aquarius_.

Jaws dropped the parcel into Mari's hands, and she opened it.

"Oh Emma-Chan, I love it!" Mari cried, rushing over to give her best friend a hug and a kiss.

It was a statue (not very big) of Emma, Mari, Kai and Jaws, and it shone with a supernatural radiance.

Kai decided that now was good. He turned to Kin and said: "Kin-Chan! I love you!"

Did Kin freak out?

No. Kin threw her arms around Kai's neck and kissed him!

"OOOHHH!!!" Everyone said.


	20. Shock Ending 2

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Shock Ending #2

"And so that's the whole story, from everything on earth to what happened in the past." Mari finished.

"Wow." Ai said, and Sore looked equally shocked.

The sun was starting to rise and, by then, everyone was sitting around on the grass, trying hard not to fall asleep.

The order was:

Kin, followed by Kai, then Mari sitting in Chouji's lap, then Emma sitting in Kankurou's lap and Jaws sitting in her lap, then Garaa, then Temari lying on the grass next to Shikamaru, then Ino sitting in Sasuke's lap, then Sakura sitting side-by-side with Lee, then Tenten and Neji holding hands, then Hinata and Naruto, then Shino, then Kiba leaning against Akamaru, then Ai, Zaku and baby Kisame, and finally Sore, Dosu and baby Itachi.

Garaa spoke to Sore directly then. "I am sorry."

Sore stared right into Garaa's eyes and said: "I know. I know it was the demon and not you. But Dosu is back now. That's all that matters to me."

"Squawk!" Jaws trilled. "It matters to me! It matters to me!"

"Hey, that's a Faith Hill song." Mari muttered.

"So, are these all of the couples now?" Kiba smirked around at the others. "Emma and Kankurou the dream team, Kai and Kin, Mari and Chouji, Shikamaru and Temari, Ai and Zaku, Sore and Dosu, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Lee and Sakura and Ino and Sasuke?"

Every one of them looked embarrassed except for Emma and Kankurou.

"You're just…" Emma said simply.

"Jealous." Kankurou finished her sentence for her, and everybody laughed.

"Ouch!" Hinata put a hand to her stomach. "I forgot, that _really_ hurts now…"

"Hinata-Chan…what did you throw that party for anyways?" Temari asked, already full knowing what the answer was gonna be, because she had just become the same about four days ago.


	21. Shock Ending 3

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Shock Ending #3

"Everybody, I have to tell you something." Hinata said, climbing to her feet. "And," She added, smiling and gently tugging Naruto up as well. "It involves Naruto as well."

Everybody stared at her expectantly. Even those who hadn't known her before today were eager to hear her big news.

Hinata took a deep breath. "I'm going to have a baby!"

"YES!" Naruto shouted. "YES! YES! YES!" He paused. "Hang on a minute…"

"I'm glad you're so pleased, Nari-Chan." Hinata smiled at him. "Because _you're_ the Father!"

Naruto looked shocked for a second, before his expression turned absolutely thrilled. "ALRIGHT! HINATA AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" He sung.

"I think I'm pregnant as well." Temari told Shikamaru. "Congratulations." She smiled at him.

For once, Shikamaru did not say it was too troublesome.

"Kids are totally adorable." Kin grinned, and cuddled a sleeping baby Itachi.

"Not that one I don't think." Sasuke commented, still uneasy that he was now the oldest Uchiha brother.

"Kids are so annoying." Kankurou rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Kanky-Chan, don't say that." Emma looked uncomfortable.

"Why not?" Kankurou asked her. He suddenly looked shocked. "No way! Don't tell me! Don't tell me…you're not pregnant too, are you!?!?" He looked as if he sincerely wished that she was not. "Don't tell me!"

"Okay, I won't…" Emma muttered. "No, I'm not –seriously – but Kanky-Chan…one day…maybe…I dunno…" She hopped out of his lap, turned around and faced him, as Jaws walked around on the grass to look for worms.

Kankurou stared into Emma's eyes.

"Alright." He said, finally. "When the Uzumaki-Hyuga child is born, we will help to baby-sit for it, and also for my niece or nephew, and I promise that I will try to learn to love children."

"That's all I can ask for." Emma whispered, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips.

"Kankurou liking kids? Puh-leaze!" Temari rolled her eyes. "That'll be the day!"


	22. It's Not All Over Yet

GARAA'S REPENTANCE

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

It's Not All Over Yet…

_Here I go, my one paragraph chapters have returned, I'm gonna get kicked off in no time at all!_

"No…" One of the girls watching and listening in on the conversation clenched at the grass. "No! He really is…they really are…"

"Oh boy…" Mushi tugged at her sticky-out brown hair, and leaned back. "She's not in denial anymore."

"I never was!"

"Yes you were." Musha was standing up, and so not the shortest one anymore. "But it's okay. There are plenty of other fish out there in the sea."

"But none of them are as grand as _that one_." She declared, standing up too, as did Mushi. (Musha frowned). "I want _him_. I want _Kankurou_."

Hoshi's violet-coloured eyes narrowed and glittered.

"And I'll stop at nothing to _get_ my man, either." She added. The other two just stared at her.

"Even if that means…removing _her_ from the picture. To get to Kankurou…I _will_ kill Emma…"


End file.
